Life is but a Dream
by Hummelberry Addict
Summary: Angelique expects nothing when she is dumped in Clover Ca. until she meets Carson Phillips. He is the most instresting boy she's ever met.Carson meanwhile is drawn to this diva like Angel. Can they help each other through Senior year? Is it friendship boiling skin and making hearts beat faster or is it something more?
1. Meeting

Looking at my watch I realized that the writers club started forty-five minutes ago. _Great just great!_ From what I've heard around the school the president was one tough guy, and probably wouldn't appreciate my tardiness. Hey you try getting around here in a wheelchair and be on time.

I pushed the joystick forward a bit more forceful than I should have and the motor whined in protest but I ignored it and reached the journalism room finally. I pushed open the door and met eye to eye with Carson Phillips.

He looked bored, as if he were just waiting fore anybody to come in, black framed glasses sat by his side on the desk; he sat up as he noticed me. My eyes raked his form, he wore a lot of blue, gray and black. His blue eyes were studying me as well until he walked over.

"Hello," he said holding out his hand. "I'm Carson, welcome to the writers club. And you are?"

I put my less useful right hand in his. "Angelique," I told him, my voice soft and shy. "Angelique Mortensen."

Sparks flew up my arm from where our skin touched. My face burned, and from the look of shock on Carson's face I guess he felt it to. Brown eyes met blue until he stammered,

"um...s...shall we sit down?"

I grinned. "Carson I'm already sitting," I said.

"Very funny Angel," he said his tone very sarcastic. That surprised me no one has called me Angel before. He crossed the room and sat back down. "Now could you tell me about yourself?"

I joined him at the table and rested my arms on it. "Well my mom is from Milan, France, She's a fashion designer. My dad is a Broadway actor, he met Maman in West End when they were both on vacation. I haven't seen them since they dumped me and my three month old sister Rebecca here with my Grandparents. Which is good because they want me to follow their footsteps. I was pushed into singing and sewing classes, so I do those pretty well. But do they care that I want to write? Do they care that I have a 4.34 GPA? Do they care I have to raise Becca?" I was ranting now, but snapped myself out of it. "Sorry."

He smiled. "It's OK Angel." Reaching over he grabbed a tissue and held it out. "you're crying," he said.

"I.. I am?" I reached up to touch my face, black mascara stained my fingers. "Ugh!" Grabbing the tissue I furiously dabbed at my eyes.

"Whoa whoa," he said taking it from me and grabbing my chin gently. "You're making it worse. Here..." His finger guided the tissue around my eyes, being careful not to poke. "There."

"Thanks," I mumbled blushing. Our eyes met again and he smiled.

The sudden sound of the door opening startled both of us out of our bubble. In walked a heavyset girl with light blonde hair and glasses. She carried an old camcorder in one hand.  
"Hi Carson," she said in a chipper tone. "Who's this?"

"Malerie, Angelique. Angelique this is Malerie, the only other Writer's Club member," Carson introduced us.

Malerie stepped forward and hugged me. "Hey 'Lique," she said.

"Um, hi."

"Attention Student Council members there is a Council meeting in the activities office." blared over the speaker. Carson sighed..

"God, I swear they only have these meetings when they think I've gone home," he said picking up his things. "Jokes on them, I never go home. Angel give me your phone for a second."

"O...OK." I handed it to him. He typed something into it before giving it back.

"Text me when you get home." The order was gentle but still an order so I nodded.

"See you two tomorrow," I said, still blushing.

As I went to the student parking lot I started to think. I've never blushed around a boy before. Usually they're so annoying I end up wanting to run them over. But Carson was different, sure he was rough around the edges, but there was something about him. Was I in love?


	2. I'm Going Soft

"Grandma, what does falling in love feel like?" I asked, looking at her.

"Why?"

I picked up an Oreo from the paper plate and bit into it. "Well, there's this new girl in school. She's beautiful, funny, and smart. When she was crying today all I wanted to do was take her into my arms and comfort her. Is that love?"

"Could be," Grandma said, shrugging.

Suddenly my phone began to ring. I looked at it and saw I had a text. **Hey Carson, I made it safe and sound. Tomorrow I'll be bringing Becca to TWC hope that's OK-Angelique.**

After labeling the number "Angel" I texted back. **Sure Angel that's fine. See you tomorrow.**

"That was her wasn't it?" Grandma said with a knowing look.

"Yeah."

The next day as I passed the auditorium I heard someone singing. Curious I walked in and saw Angel on the stage singing to a small bundle in her arms. I was mesmerized by her voice, it was lovely, soft and clear. If I needed any more proof that she _was _an angel this was it.

Without thinking I walked forward until I was by the curtains still listening.

Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl

Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl

Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in

Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl

Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl

"That was beautiful Angel," I said when she finished, startling her.

She blushed. "Thanks. Come meet Becca."

Moving forward I knelt by her side and was finally able to see the infant. She had the same mesmerizing brown eyes that Angel had, slightly pudgy cheeks that held the same blush, but her brown hair was a touch darker. "She's adorable," I said.

"Wanna hold her?" Angel asked me.

"Um..." I was nervous, I'd never held a baby before. What if I broke her? "Sure." With Angel's help Becca was soon in my arms cooing contentedly. I looked at her with a sense of awe, she liked me. Well, she liked my fingers, as she was gumming at them.  
"Feeding time," said Angel handing me a bottle of formula. "Well go on."

I pressed the rubber nipple to Becca's mouth and she latched on and began to slurp happily. After she was done Angel taught me how to burp her. And soon she was asleep in her carrier.

"We should find Malerie," I said. I attached the carrier to the stroller attachment and began to push the sleeping Becca out of the auditorium. What was wrong with me? I was acting really weird, caring for a baby. I only ever cared for myself before. I felt no one in Clover was worth my time or attention. Well, now Angel was an exception, and to some extent Becca...yes, and Malerie too. Maybe Grandma's "Could be" from yesterday was true and I was falling for Angel?


End file.
